Kyou Kara Meow!
by AirKnitter
Summary: The second instalment in the Kitty series. I hope to have a whole series. Life goes on, and Reesaire is a year old. How is Yuuri to cope with an overprotective bed hog? Read and find out. As usual, review please! Mentions oral, nothing explicit.


Kyou Kara Meow!

A Sequel to Wolfram's Kitty

By: AirKnitter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own this wonderful anime, and I never will, mainly cause I'm poor. ….sigh….

A/N: FINALLY! The long awaited sequel to the super cute Wolfram's Kitty. I forgot who gave me the idea for this story, but whoever you were, Thank You!

One Year After Wolfram Got His Tiger

Yuuri woke up on his tiny six inches of bedside with a stiff neck, and a crick in his back. Life was good for a little while after he gave the cub to Wolfram. The tiny little tiger cub was not supposed to be a handful. He shredded the royal mantle that was passed from king to king since it was woven nearly five centuries ago. That was not too bad. Gunter foamed at the mouth then went catatonic while holding a shred of the fabric and rocking back and forth.

That wasn't so bad. Neither was Reesaire using the king's laundry hamper for a litter box. The smell was ghastly, but he overlooked it because the cub was Wolfram's. No, the final straw that broke the Sand Panda's back was when his fiancée insisted that the cub was afraid to sleep alone and allowed him to move him into their bed. It was cute at first; but then Reesaire hit a growth spurt and was finally full grown, and he was almost double the size of the average tiger.

Between Wolf and the tiger, he had no room on his own bed, and he couldn't even bathe alone anymore. The one time he kissed the blonde, he nearly got his face eaten off.

Yuuri staggered into the bathing room for a hot soak in the tub, thinking maybe it would loosen his sore back and neck. He no sooner sank into the water when a huge white blur dove into the water, sending it all over the marble room.

Wolfram giggled at his pet's antics while he stripped from his sleep shirt and stepped into the waving water. "Sorry, Yuuri. He wanted to swim today!" he laughed.

Yuuri pasted on his fake smile that was used for state events and replied, "That's ok. It's just water, right?" He leaned over to kiss the fire Mazoku, but was backed up when a loud growl rent the air in the bathing room. This was ridiculous! Wolfram was HIS fiancée! And thanks to the interloping tiger, he couldn't even kiss him! But in all fairness, he never would have wanted to kiss Wolfram if it weren't for the fact that his kitten died and he gave him a replacement.

After their bath, they began the short walk back to their room, with the large tiger walking firmly between them, much to Yuuri's annoyance. He sped up and went into the room first, and when Wolfram stepped over the threshold, he slammed the door before Reesaire could come in.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, "Why did you shut out Reesaire?"

Yuuri gathered the blonde into his arms and kissed him tenderly, "I just wanted to kiss you. I can't even look at you with that tiger around. He tries to eat me!" Wolf sniggered at the mental image, and Yuuri kissed him again.

That night after dinner, the king and his fiancée retired to their rooms, and as usual, Reesaire followed. He jumped onto the bed and laid in the middle of the indention that his weight carved out for him. Yuuri scowled at the great beast before an evil idea came to him. He knew how to get rid of the tiger from his bed, once and for all.

"Wolf," he started, "I want you. Tonight. I want to feel your hot naked body against me, and now!" He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor next to his boots, showing off his tight body that Wolfram loved to ogle in secret.

Wolfram moaned as he felt himself harden. Yuuri slid his pants down next, and just when Wolf thought he couldn't take anymore, Yuuri grabbed a throw and a pillow and left the room saying over his shoulder as he went, "I'll be on the sofa. When you decide that you want me, come and get me. But not before that big cat is in his own bed." the closing door made his point loud and clear.

The next evening, Reesaire slept on his own bed in the king's sitting room, and Yuuri received the best round of oral in he ever felt.

A/NII: ok, so here is the second instalment. I want to do a whole series of this idea, and if anyone has any ideas that have Reesaire in them, send me a review or a pm!

As always, review!

Love ya!

AirKnitter.


End file.
